Recompense, a Resident Evil fanfic
by Life of the Planet
Summary: Leon ventures to Spain once again...
1. A New Assignment

_Okay, this is my first Resident Evil fanfic, so judge lightly, OK? I do not own Resident Evil, nor any of its characters. If I did, Capcom would be making a follow-up game to explore LeonxAda, instead of making ANOTHER "Chronicles" game, that is ONLY FOR THE WII!!!_

Chapter 1: New Assignment

Leon Scott Kennedy walked into his office on a typical Saturday morning. He had been roused from his sleep at 5 to come in, and was now carrying his third cup of coffee. The office was empty at this time, as most "employees" of the President's Anti-Biohazard program came in at around 7-8. Leon was not surprised, therefore, to find Ingrid Hunnigan sitting at her desk, waiting for him.

Leon asked, "So, could you just not wait to see me, or is there a reason for me coming down here early?"

Ingrid replied, "Flirting aside, Leon, you have a new assignment."

"A new assignment that couldn't wait 'til 8:00 at least?"

"Unfortunately, no. The order came from the big guy himself" replied Ingrid.

Leon rolled his eyes. Of course, Leon had no say whatsoever when an order came from "The Big Guy". He did, after all, run the country.

Leon asked sarcastically, "So, what is it this time? Did his daughter get kidnapped again?"

"Funny you should mention that, as you will in fact be returning to the village of Pueblo" replied Ingrid. Naturally, this was far from what Leon was expecting.

"You're kidding, right?" Leon asked desperately, hoping this might have been some kind of joke.

"You leave at noon. You have until then to pack. I've already made your arrangements; you'll be flying first-class from the Harvardville Airport. Have fun."

With that, Ingrid left the room, leaving Leon to proceed with beating his head against the wall.


	2. A First Class Flight

_Why is Leon going to Spain? Read on and find out! Still don't own Resident Evil._

Chapter 2: Flying First-Class

Leon stepped into the Harvardville Airport and admired its construction.

"Good thing they decided to rebuild before they offered flights again" Leon thought to himself, remembering his adventure with Claire Redfield and Angela Miller.

Leon went to the counter and spoke with the employee there, who confirmed his identity and handed him his ticket. Leon went through the metal detector, and the employees found his gun in his bag, but Leon showed them his I.D., and they recognized him. Leon then boarded the flight to Spain, and showed the attendant his ticket, before ordering "something hard" to ease himself into the situation that he could hardly believe was happening. The flight lasted about 2-3 hours, and by the time the plane landed, Leon was sober again, and had gloomily accepted the situation as reality. He picked up his bags, and rented a car to drive himself to the area. He drove down the roads of Spain until he got to an intersection, and turned left, heading into less of the city area and more country. Soon, he was driving down the lonely dirt path, and across the bridge, which had been repaired, to his surprise. He parked the car at (oddly) the exact same spot the Spanish cops' car had been parked some years before (that is, until it was run off the cliff that the bridge was suspended over).

Leon walked down the dirt path, noting the house on his left, where he remembered encountering his very first Ganado. He slipped quietly past it, and kept walking down the road, until he came to the iron gate leading to the village. Leon took a deep breath, and opened the gate…


	3. Surprise!

_**I still don't own Resident Evil.**_

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

**Leon entered the village, which was eerily quiet. He carefully looked around, until he saw a crowd of villagers approaching. One of them yelled, "There he is!" Leon found it odd that they were speaking English, but didn't waste time. He drew his gun, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He swiftly turned around to see the Merchant. **

"**Heh heh heh, ya won't be needin' that this time, stranger".**

**Leon was, naturally, confused, but had no time to ponder this as his hand was quickly seized by that of virtually every single villager, one at a time. Leon finally could not contain himself.**

"**Can someone please explain to me what is going on!?"**

**The Merchant laughed. "Stranger, can't ya guess? It's a celebration! An independence day!"**

**Leon saw, hung between two houses, a large banner that read, "Welcome, Leon Kennedy!" Putting two and two together, Leon finally said, "So, this is a party for me?"**

"**That's right, Leon, we're here to thank you for our freedom", the Merchant replied.**

"**What happened to your accent?" Leon asked, taken aback.**

"**I needed it then to hide my identity, although I guess Saddler probably figured it out anyway." The Merchant pushed back his hood, and uncovered his mouth, as well, revealing himself to be a rather old man, with graying hair. What was distinct about him was that his hair was long, in a familiar style…**

**Leon gasped. "Luis…"**

**The Merchant replied, "Yes, Leon, Luis was my grandson. I am Ephraim Sera, the new chief of Pueblo, with the 'absence' of our dear Bitores Mendez". Ephraim winked at Leon.**

"**Oh, right…sorry about that, and about, y'know, killing so many people…"**

"**Nonsense! It was necessary at the time! We were trying to kill you, after all!" spoke Esteban, laughing heartily. **

"**Well, enough talk, let's eat, and celebrate, and I'll tell you the story!" Ephraim said. **


	4. Friendship

_Last chapter! Hope you liked it! Still don't own Resident Evil._

Chapter 4: Friendship

They walked to where a large banquet table had been set up, layered with delicious beef, eggs, rich wine, fresh bread, and other good-looking foods.

"Wow, you guys aren't kidding" Leon said in awe.

"Of course not! We're very grateful to you!" replied the burly Dr. Salvador. "Thanks to you, I can actually heal people again instead of trying to hack their heads off with a chainsaw!"

"Us, too!" replied the twin Bella sisters. "Believe it or not, we're actually nurses!"

"Once again, our pitchforks and scythes can be used for peaceful farming instead of trying to impale or mutilate people!" Diego and Manuel added.

"Let the celebrations begin!" announced Ephraim.

They sat at the table, talking about events in the village, and about how, after Saddler's demise, they had all felt a sudden convulsion, all at once, and then it stopped instantly, and they were back to normal. According to Ephraim, who had analyzed their bodies using an X-ray, the plagas, upon feeling the loss of their master, rationalized that there was no further purpose for themselves, and simply gave up, literally withering away and disintegrating, leaving no traces in the bodies of the villagers. Now Ephraim was the village chief in place of Mendez, and Salazar's castle was being dismantled to remove any reminder of the past. The church, too, was being demolished, as were any emblems or reminders of the Los Illuminados. This included all pictures of Osmund Saddler which had previously been displayed in the villagers' homes and the chief's house. Pictures of Bitores Mendez, however, were kept, as the villagers agreed that he and Ramon Salazar were victims of Saddler just as much as the villagers were. After the feast, Isabel, Maria, and the Bella sisters danced around a fire, while the men clapped and played country music. Leon and Ephraim talked about the state of the village.

"I suppose you can tell the difference between our village then and now!" laughed Ephraim.

Leon agreed. When he had first arrived, any water supply was filthy. Now, the watering hole in the village, and the swamp, even the lake, was clean again. Ephraim had taken Leon on a tour of the lake, his new house (Mendez's old house), the farm, and of course, the village proper. Where the church had once stood there was now a memorial for Bitores Mendez and Ramon Salazar, "Two good men who were swayed by evil. Rest in peace for good intentions." Leon agreed with the engraving. The villagers had dredged the lake and found the corpse of Del Lago, and it had taken some work, but they managed to drag it ashore and burn it before refilling the lake with clear, fresh water. It seemed that it had only taken the death of Saddler to restore peace and harmony to the tranquil countryside. The village of Pueblo, Ephraim said, was now an official part of the country of Spain. Ephraim had already spoken to the Prime Minister of Spain, and he had agreed with Ephraim's leadership, apologizing to President Graham, and personally thanking Leon for his work in restoring the countryside of Spain. When Leon felt it was time to leave, Ephraim insisted on a farewell gift: he brought forth a Colmillo, one of the previously infected wolf-dogs. Leon recognized it at once by its leg. It had been fully healed by now, but there was a small part where the scar had once been that the fur never grew back. Ephraim told Leon that "Colmillo" means "Fang" in Spanish, but Leon was free to call him whatever he liked.

Leon smiled at his dog and said, "Let's go, Fang."

Fang yipped happily, and after thanking Ephraim and assuring him that the United States would continue to have peaceful relations with him and the village now that the Plagas had been vanquished, drove back to the airport with Fang in the passenger seat. When they boarded the plane, the attendant at first protested to Fang, but Leon assured him that Fang was well-behaved, and the attendant relented. Fang seemed happy enough to be with his chosen master, whom he owed his life to. Leon felt a certain companionship with the animal too, and as Fang pressed his nose against the plane's window as it took off, and wagged his tail, Leon couldn't help but smile. When they finally landed in Harvardville, Leon turned to Fang and said, "Welcome to America, Fang."

Fang let out a happy bark.

FIN


End file.
